


Wild

by Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>расширенная версия канонной сцены</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

Джинкс — дикая штучка. Что-то подсказывает ему этот вывод с самого начала, но затем Бонд с удовольствием убеждается в нём, когда Джинкс буквально набрасывается на него, едва за ними закрывается дверь номера. Это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Последний раз секс был у него — страшно подумать — полтора года назад, до грёбаных корейцов, о которых совсем не хочется вспоминать, и тело отзывается мгновенно, желание вспыхивает, как спичка, сразу начиная пожирать изнутри. Джинкс обхватывает его за талию обеими ногами, позволяя поднять себя, но, когда он опускает её на постель, тут же выворачивается из-под него и опрокидывает на спину, седлая верхом. 

Она оказывается такой же жадной и ненасытной, как и он сам, если даже не больше, от её поцелуев Бонду очень быстро перестаёт хватать дыхания, но оторваться от неё выше его сил. 

Они раздевают друг друга торопливо и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы просто не сорвать одежду к чёрту, и нетерпеливость Джинкс заводит Бонда ещё сильнее, хотя ещё мгновение назад это казалось ему невозможным. 

Джинкс опускается на него, сразу начиная двигаться, сама задавая угол и темп и не позволяя усомниться в том, кто здесь главный. Но Бонд совсем не против. Ему всегда нравились горячие и своевольные женщины, а Джинкс способна дать фору любой из тех, что были у него раньше.

Она выгибается и сжимается вокруг него, кончая и утаскивая вместе с собой за грань, и несколько мгновений они просто пытаются отдышаться. Она всё ещё остаётся на нём, и Бонд обнимает её одной рукой, прижимает к себе, поражаясь тому, какой уязвимой она вдруг кажется в этот момент.

Джинкс резко выпрямляется, и Бонд вздрагивает, когда в её пальцах сверкает нож. Лезвие прижимается к горлу, надавливая достаточно сильно, чтобы не возникло желания дёргаться, но не настолько, чтобы пустить кровь. Бонд медленно выдыхает, беря под контроль инстинкты, призывающие выбить оружие из рук противника и свернуть ему шею. Взгляд Джинкс серьёзен и внимателен, но Бонд не чувствует исходящей от неё угрозы. Или просто не желает признавать, что просчитался?

Она неожиданно улыбается, шальной, дразнящей улыбкой, и взгляд её уже не кажется серьёзным — напротив, в глазах пляшут бесенята, удивительно, как он не заметил этого сразу. Наклонившись к самому его уху, она насмешливо шепчет:

— Боишься крови?

Вооружённые женщины в его постели — это, как правило, не к добру, но лезвие в ловких пальцах Джинкс завораживает его своим блеском, этот же блеск отражается и в её зрачках, и Бонд, отбросив к чёрту паранойю, подаётся вперёд и коротко целует Джинкс.

— А что, похоже? — низко, в тон ей самой, переспрашивает он. 

Она довольно ухмыляется и упирается ладонью ему в грудь, заставляя лечь обратно и выпрямляясь сама. Джинкс проводит кончиком ножа по его шее (Бонд невольно сглатывает, но заставляет себя смотреть ей в глаза), выводит какой-то замысловатый узор на груди, подцепляя густые волоски, обводит правый сосок. Металл холодит кожу, а ощущение столь близкой опасности неожиданно возбуждает, и Бонд приходит к выводу, что ему, пожалуй, нравится эта игра.

Джинкс надавливает на нож чуть сильнее, Бонд чуть слышно шипит от боли и позволяет себе короткий взгляд вниз — чтобы увидеть каплю крови, выступившую на проколе. Лезвие входит глубже, крови становится больше, и затем Джинкс, убрав нож, наклоняется и слизывает её. Бонд запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, полностью сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. 

Нож снова скользит по его телу, движется вдоль правой ключицы к плечу, затем возвращается, чтобы оставить новый след на его коже — на этот раз, не ограничившись проколом, Джинкс делает надрез, неглубокий, но кровоточащий, и вновь зализывает рану. 

Третья метка появляется ниже, под соском, четвёртая становится её зеркальным отражением, пятая символичным полумесяцем обозначает промежуток между пятым и шестым рёбрами слева. К тому моменту, когда Джинкс проводит ножом в шестой раз (левая ключица), у Бонда уже снова стоит так, что невозможно больше терпеть. Обхватив Джинкс за затылок, он с силой притягивает её к себе, сцеловывает с губ собственную кровь и, мягко отобрав нож, перекатывается вместе с Джинкс, подминая её под себя.

Прелюдии — это прекрасно, но одним разом за ночь он ограничиваться не намерен.


End file.
